Dragons
See also: Dragon Civilisation Dragons Dragons are very large winged reptiles with the ability to breathe fire. They are distantly related to the Vayones and the Risoldes. They are actually Wyverns, and are commonly referred to as such in some places of the world, but all Imperial people do not distinguish between traditional Dragons and Wyverns and the English-speaking world mainly refers to the as Dragons. Mental and physical performance varies greatly amongst the distinct Dragon races, with some races having equal or subpar intelligence to Humans whereas other races have vastly superior intelligence. This natural difference between the races of Dragons gave rise to the strict race-based caste system which still exists in a limited form today, with the objectively superior Dragons being higher up the caste system. It is unknown how the Dragons are able to produce fire. They have an organ which produces a highly flammable gas, which they can then shoot out at very high velocity, but it is still unknown how exactly the gas ignites, or why the fire of some Dragons burns more intensely than others. Some say that this is the last remaining piece of magic left on Earth, and they also bring up the fact that Dragons would under normal circumstances be too heavy and have too small a wingspan to fly, and they support their flight using magic. However many scientists are sceptical, and stick to the theory that magic completely disappeared in the 12th century. Races Dragons come in five different races, which affect the colour of their scales and their physical characteristics. Bluescales Bluescales are Dragons with blue scales, which ranges from approximately midnight blue to medium blue. royal blue. Bluescales have good brute force but are typically slower physically and mentally than the other races. Their fire is the coldest and least intense. They live typically for 90 years. Historically, they were used as soldiers and labourers. Greenscales Greenscales are Dragons with green scales, which ranges from approximately avocado green to emerald green. Greenscales are more dextrous and intelligent than Bluescales, and can fly faster. However, they lack the same brute force. They are slightly smaller than Bluescales. They live typically for 100 years. Historically, they were used as elite soldiers and military commanders. Pinkscales Pinkscales are Dragons with purple scales, which ranges from approximately tyrian purple to orchid purple. Pinkscakles are typically slightly physically weaker than Greenscales, but quicker and more nimble, and much more intelligent. Pinkscales are the smallest race of Dragon. They live typically for 120 years. Historically, they were used as priests and minor nobility. Redscales Redscales are Dragons with red scales, which ranges from approximately blood red to venetian red. Redscales are typically physically stronger and more intelligent than Pinkscales, but slower in flight, about equal to Greenscales. Their size is about equal to Bluescales. They live typically for 175 years. Redscales have the hottest and most intense fire. Historically, they were used as generals, nobility, governors, higher priests and civil servants. Goldscales Goldscales are Dragons with lustrous golden scales, and are the only Dragons known to have shiny scales. Goldscales are the largest Dragons, and are the strongest and most intelligent. They fly the fastest, and are slightly less agile than Pinkscales. They live typically for 200 years. Historically, they were the supreme military commanders, the highest priests and highest nobility, and still serve the role as monarchs (only Goldscales can be monarch or in the royal family). Breeding Dragons are only "in heat" roughly once every tenth of their life - so a Bluescale will be in heat once every nine years and a Goldscale will be in heat once every twenty years. During this time, which lasts for 2-3 weeks, they will mate very frequently with their breeding partner. The female then lays her fertilised eggs. They will take approximately 3-5 months to hatch (depending on the race), during which the mother will keep the eggs warm by sitting on them and periodically breathing fire on them. The mother devotes all her time and energy to this task, so the father has to defend and get food for the mother. The newly hatched Dragons will be incapable of looking after themselves, so again the mother will devote all her time and energy to raising them. The time it takes for the Dragons to reach maturity depends upon their lifespan - Bluescale Dragons become mature after 25 years whereas Goldscale Dragons become mature after 40 years. The higher up a Dragon is in the racial hierarchy, the fewer eggs the mother will lay - Bluescale Dragons lay 20-30 eggs whereas Goldscale Dragons only lay 5-10.